


Чужими руками

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Чужими руками

Алина посмотрела на снотворное, потом осторожно покосилась на мужа. Заметив, что Сергей не отрывается от телефона и не наблюдает за ней, Алина вытряхнула из упаковки еще две таблетки — и быстро проглотила все приготовленные лекарства.

— Выключать свет? — зевнув, спросил Сергей.

— Оставь пока, — зевнула в ответ Алина. — Я почитаю немного. 

— Не умничай, ложись, — еще протяжнее зевнул Сергей. — Хочешь спать ведь! Завтра утром опять не встанешь!

— Еще минуту, — попросила Алина, старательно сдержав зевок. — И все! Книга уж очень интересная.

— Как хочешь, — Сергей натянул повыше одеяло и повернулся на бок. Минут пять спустя его дыхание стало глубже и медленнее, а еще через минуту он засопел. 

Алина попыталась читать, но буквы прыгали перед глазами, строчки плыли. Она вздохнула, выключила свет и легла. Заснула Алина еще до того, как ее голова коснулась подушки.

— Подъём! Подъём! Подъём!

Вой сирены был резким, пронзительным, оглушительным, достающим до глубины души.

— Вставай, пора, — Лейла тронула ее за плечо. — Не слышишь разве? 

Алина вздрогнула, открыла глаза и попыталась сесть. Но еще до того, как она поняла, кто она такая и где находится, пискнул, оживая, передатчик на шее. Дальше все пошло, как по маслу, словно само собой. Руки и ноги налились силой, зажили своей жизнью. Алина легко поднялась, натянула форму, зашнуровала высокие тактические ботинки, прихватила планшет и рюкзачок и вышла в коридор. 

По меркам мира бодрствования это бы называлось «не протолкнуться». Но в этом сне никакой давки не было. Тысячи женщин разных рас, возрастов, комплекций четким, стройным потоком двигались по широкому коридору с низким потолком и тусклым освещением. 

Потом справа и слева от коридора появились ответвления, и женщины начали сворачивать в них. Поток поредел — но не остановился. 

Передатчик пискнул, посылая сигнал, и Алина свернула направо, к летным площадкам для мелкогабаритного транспорта. Не замедляя шаг, вытащила из рюкзачка ключ. Передатчик пискнул еще раз, указывая нужный летательный аппарат. Серо-зеленый К-17. На традиционный самолет это было похоже мало — каплеобразная железная штуковина с двумя маленькими крыльями и узким длинным окном вдоль всего корпуса. 

Алина привычно влезла в кабину, завела мотор, потянула на себя ручку управления, взлетая. Справа и слева загорелись огни, указывая дорогу. Но смотреть в окошко не было необходимости — приборы отражали все, что было нужно. Защитное поле завибрировало, помогая выровнять аппарат по отношению к другому транспорту. 

Несколько минут спустя машина Алины, как и тысячи других, вошла в портал. Потом последовали долгие секунды в кромешной тьме. Лететь приходилось, ориентируясь на приборы. Передатчик жужжал и посылал по венам волны адреналина. Алина чувствовала, как поднимаются волосы на затылке, по телу ползут мурашки предчувствия и ожидания. Вот скоро… Вот совсем чуть-чуть…

Приборы вспыхнули зеленым — и портал закончился. 

— Приготовиться! Бой! — прокричал механический голос в наушниках. 

Алина коротко выдохнула, вылетела на открытое пространство, включила автопилот, положила руки на спусковые курки и приготовилась. После подобных сигналов приходилось быть особенно внимательной и осторожной. Противник мог появиться в любую минуту, и к столкновению с ним надо было быть максимально готовой. 

— К-17 на волне. Кто в курсе обстановки? — спросила Алина в микрофон.

— К-14 справа от тебя, — тут же отозвались в наушниках. — Боя не вижу. Про противника не знаю.

— К-89 впереди вас, слабачки, — насмешливо отозвался еще один голос. — Приближаюсь к месту боя! Врага не видно. С кем в этот раз столкновение, тоже не знаю. Но готова спорить — мы надерем ему задницу!

— Или он нам надерет, — скептически парировали из К-14.

— Трусишь? — тут же отозвались из К-89. — Не дрейфь! Победа будет наша! 

— Еще бы без госпиталя обойтись, — буркнул кто-то в наушниках. 

— Отставить разговоры! — тут же рявкнул автоматический голос. — Бой в трех минутах лета. Противник серьезный. Приготовиться! 

Отмеренные голосом три минуты все не кончались. Передатчик тихо пульсировал. Руки, лежащие на курках, онемели. На экране синими пятнами мелькали товарки по бою, а красные пятна противника все не показывались. Адреналин уже зашкаливал, вынуждая притопывать ногой и ерзать по сиденью. Изо рта рвался тихий скулеж. 

А потом вдруг экран замигал — и вспыхнул тысячами разбегающихся красных огоньков.

— Пошла атака! — прозвучало предупреждение в наушниках. — Всем приготовиться! 

Алина переключила экран — и ринулась на противника. 

Бой был коротким и жарким. Под мерное гудение передатчика Алина расстреляла все восемь кассет. Поражаемые корабли противника вспыхивали на экране черным цветом. Сегодня ей везло — и попаданий было довольно много, и кораблю удалось остаться без повреждений. Транспорта врага было много — так много, что Алина едва успевала поворачивать стволы оружий вправо и влево. Было почти неинтересно — только знай стреляй себе туда и сюда, коси врагов. 

Вдруг экраны вспыхнули оранжевым, раздался короткий писк сигнала тревоги. 

— Перезаряжаюсь, — предупредила Алина в микрофон.

Она включила резервное питание и ушла на «нижний ряд», в тень. Сделав корабль невидимкой и выведя его с поля боя, Алина запустила механизм перезарядки орудий. 

На все про все у нее было около пяти минут. Если она не укладывалась в эти минуты, механический голос интересовался, долго ли ей еще возиться. Еще через пять минут корабль принудительно выводился из состояния спячки. 

На шее мерно пульсировал передатчик. Батарея зарядки оружия мигала коричневым.

— К-17, к выходу из тени готовы? — спросил голос в наушниках. — Запасное время пошло. 

— Еще шесть процентов, — ответила Алина. 

Ей приятно было думать, что там, на другом конце провода, сидит живой человек, который просто не может отвечать вне инструкции, хотя, скорее всего, разговаривать приходилось с роботом. Потому что живого человека можно упросить, умолить, развести на сочувствие, а вот с роботом не поторгуешься.

Прибор пискнул, показывая полную зарядку. 

— Поехали, — сказала Алина и включила полную мощность.

Передатчик на шее опять разжигал азарт боя. Чувствуя, как быстрее бьется сердце, как усиливается дрожь предчувствия, Алина вылетела на поле боя.

— Расстановка сил не изменилась, — проинформировал механический голос. — Мы уверенно побеждаем по всем фронтам. Но противник научился использовать тактические маневры и теперь уходит от прямого огня.

— Квадрат С-18, кто может прикрыть? К-14 на связи. Кто может прикрыть? — прозвучал настойчивый вопрос в наушниках.

Алина хотела спросить, какое именно прикрытие нужно, но писк передатчика предупредил — он в курсе.

— Я могу, — тут же вызвалась Алина. — К-17 готов поддержать. 

— Поехали! — согласилась пилот К-14. 

Алина вылетела прямо перед двумя кораблями противника. Оба ее сразу же запеленговали — приборы тут же показали это, отметив как угрозу.

— Есть контакт, — отозвался К-14.

— Маневрирую, — огласила Алина. 

Противник был не силен в пилотировании, и Алина легко вела их вперед, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь, меняя скорость и направление полета. 

— Не догоните, — хохотнула Алина.

— Давай не так резво, — попросили из К-14, — я прицелиться не могу! 

— Старайся лучше, — Алина показала невидимой собеседнице язык.

— Вот подпалю тебе хвост — будешь знать, как умничать, — не осталась в долгу собеседница.

— Приземлимся — я тебе патлы прорежу, если меня зацепишь, — максимально строго заявила Алина. 

— Помогите, хулиганы прически лишают, — парировала К-14.

— А… — хотела сострить Алина.

Но не успела — лоб в лоб на нее летел аппарат противника.

Передатчик среагировал вовремя — руки вцепились в штурвал и принялись уводить К-17. На какую-то секунду машины поравнялись, и Алина — глаза в глаза — оказалась перед противником. На бледном полном лице со странными не то складками, не то жабрами было четыре пары глаз — и все они с яростью и ненавистью смотрели на Алину.

— Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь с нашей планеты! Мы вас не трогали — что вам надо здесь? Проваливайте! Не убивайте нас! Не трогайте наши земли! — голос раздавался не в наушниках, он раздавался в голове. — Уходи! Убирайся! Вы здесь и останетесь! Мы погибнем — но вы тоже умрете! У…

Зрительный контакт разорвался, голос пропал.

— Временные помехи, — сказал механический голос. — Временные помехи. Вернуться в бой! 

— К-14? — неуверенно позвала Алина. — К-14 тут? 

Летательных аппаратов противника было много. Руки перевели штурвал в автоматический режим и занялись оружием. Очередь шла за очередью, и Алина подумала, что скоро опять придется выходить в тень и перезаряжаться. 

— К-14 тут, — отозвался голос. — Что это было, а?

— Отставить разговоры! — рявкнул механический голос. — Бой! 

— Теперь твоя очередь стрелять, я отвлекаю, — сказала К-14.

— Ок, — согласилась Алина. Она чувствовала, что у нее дрожат руки — но передатчик глушит эту дрожь на корню. 

«По крайней мере, я больше не увижу их глаз, — подумала Алина. — И не услышу голос». Только это и утешало.

К-14 вынырнул перед носом у трех вражеских аппаратов. 

«Рисковая», — хмыкнула Алина. 

Все трое тут же сели на хвост к К-14. Первого, не ожидавшего нападения, Алина сняла быстро.

— Минус один, — объявила она в наушниках.

— Принято, — отозвалась К-14.

Алина подумала, что хотелось бы услышать чего-то более человечное — статистику сбитых рядом аппаратов экран выводил постоянно. Но что было, то было.

Второй аппарат уже не дался так легко — он тоже маневрировал, нырял, менял высоту, но делал это все равно не так умело, как Алина. Так что, в конце концов, его удалось поймать в прицел — и уничтожить одним точным выстрелом. А вот третий… Третий оказался твердым орешком. Он умудрялся не только умело уходить от преследования, но и одним из выстрелов зацепил К-14. 

— Эй, мы так не договаривались! — отозвались оттуда. — Меня поцарапали! К-17, поторопитесь! 

— Не могу прицелиться точно, а наугад стрелять боюсь, чтобы тебя не зацепить! — пояснила Алина. — Постарайся лететь ровнее! 

— Я попробую, но и быть мишенью не хочу! — призналась К-14.

Все дальнейшее произошло очень быстро. Алина успела поймать в прицел противника, когда раздался предупреждающий сигнал: ее тоже взяли на мушку. Она не успела сориентироваться в своих действиях (стрелять, бежать, разворачиваться и атаковать). Летевший позади нее аппарат взорвался, а потом взорвался и летевший впереди К-14. Еще не осознав, что случилось, Алина расстреляла свою цель, которую наконец-то догнала. 

К-14. Вот только что они разговаривали, шутили, спорили… Как же так?.. Но прийти в себя после случившегося Алине не дали.

— Не расслабляемся! Высадка через три минуты! — прозвучал механический голос в наушниках. — При высадке достать ножи. Уровень деятельности — красный! 

Алина коротко, зло выдохнула. Как же она ненавидела рукопашные сражения. Эти вспышки, это безумие, эти перепады настроения… Передатчик пискнул — и голову пронзила острая боль.

— Да, да, поняла, — сквозь зубы прошипела Алина. — Беру ножи при высадке. Уровень — красный.

Приземление прошло быстро и жестко. Но времени расслабляться не было. Алина расстегнула ремень, открыла люк, спрыгнула на землю и потянулась, разминая затекшее тело. 

Справа и слева тянулись дюны — песчаная красноватая земля с редкими кустиками коричневой травы. Небо было низким, серым, с зелеными полосами. Повсюду, сколько хватало взгляда, приземлялись летательные аппараты. И из них, одна за другой, выпрыгивали летчицы. 

В нескольких метрах на земле сидела девушка. Шлем лежал рядом, и ветер легко играл ее длинными волосами. Плечи девушки дрожали.

— Не лучшее время для привала, — Алина остановилась рядом. — Идет атака.

— Я больше не могу, — всхлипнула девушка. — Не могу! Понимаете, не могу!

— Вставай, вставай, сейчас начнется атака, — сказала Алина. — Сигнал — красный. Потом поплачешь, когда все закончится!

— Нет, нет, — покачала головой девушка. 

На вид ей было лет двадцать. Она была тонкая, светлокожая, с небольшим, едва заметным шрамом на правой брови. 

— Вставай, сейчас нападут. Умирать больно, — Алина вздрогнула, вспоминая свои предыдущие смерти. Их было только две — но и их хватило для того, чтобы сделать все, чтобы больше не умирать. 

— Нет, — покачала головой девушка. — Я Оля Самойлова из Леснограда. Я работаю на радио и учусь на курсах вождения. Я езжу на велосипеде. Я кормлю бездомных кошек. Я…

— Что тут у вас? — к ним подошли две девушки.

— Истерика, — пожала плечами Алина.

— Атака через три минуты! Приготовиться! — провозгласил механический голос.

Одна из вновь подошедших отвесила Оле пощечину. Та не вскрикнула и не вздрогнула — просто подняла глаза: 

— Я не буду убивать.

— Значит, умрешь сама, — пожала плечами вторая подошедшая.

— В любом случае это только сон. Мы скоро проснемся дома, в своей постели, — сказала первая подошедшая.

— Минута до атаки! — провозгласил голос в наушниках. 

— Вы идите, идите, — сказала Оля. 

Она сидела в позе лотоса, расслабленная, улыбающаяся, какая-то неземная. Алина видела, как на шее у девушки пульсирует передатчик. 

— Приготовиться! — провозгласил голос. 

Алина достала ножи. К ним уже бежали другие девушки с длинными ножами в руках. 

— Прощайте, — коротко сказала Оля. 

Ее шея взорвалась. Голова отлетела в одну сторону, тело — в другую. Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Алина хотела закричать — но не успела. На них напали. 

Существа были отдаленно похожи на людей и на гусениц одновременно. Они были огромными, раза в два больше среднестатистического человеческого роста. У них было несколько пар рук и ног. Их тела были светлыми, жирными. Вооружены они были короткими толстыми палками.

Передатчик на шее пульсировал, посылая импульсы и адреналин по всему телу. Опять хотелось кричать. А еще — плакать. Но как только к глазам подкатывали слезы, голова начинала наливаться болью. 

Алина рубила направо и налево. Несколько раз ее больно доставали палкой, но она не останавливалась. Во все стороны летели ошметки мягкой плоти и брызги зеленоватой слизи, которая текла из нападающих. Ноги скользили в месиве из тел и намокшей почвы.

— Добиваем! Добиваем! Мы уже почти победили! — кричал голос в наушниках. 

Алина все взмахивала и взмахивала ножами. Она уже не чувствовала своих рук, только передатчик направлял и контролировал их.

— Вставай, — сердито сказал Сергей и потряс ее за плечо. — Уже третий раз будильник пищит! 

Алина села на своей кровати, посмотрела на мужа и со стоном упала лицом в подушку.

— Я завтрак насыпаю, — сердито сказал Сергей. — Я больше тебя будить не буду. Я и так уже опаздываю! Имей совесть, а? С вечера нормально лечь не можешь, а я должен на работе байки травить о своих опозданиях!

Алина застонала в подушку и принялась вставать. 

Она умудрилась заснуть на остановке, пока ожидала маршрутку. Дважды заснула в маршрутке, хотя ей и не досталось сидячего места. Два стаканчика кофе, выпитых у ларька, помогли дойти до офиса и включить компьютер. Алина уже заснула над открытым документом, когда ее вдруг тронули за плечо.

— Пойдем покурим, — предложила Катя. 

Алина тупо кивнула и пошла вслед за ней. 

— Не выспалась? — просила Катя, закуривая. 

Алина отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я тоже, — кивнула Катя и широко зевнула. — Вторую неделю какие-то кошмары про войну снятся. Уже и массажи пробовала, и ванны расслабляющие, и снотворное — ничего не берет.

— Типа ты в звездном десанте и постоянно кого-то убиваешь? — спросила притаившаяся в углу со стаканчиком кофе Тоня. 

Алина слушала их сквозь полудрему. 

— Ага, — подтвердила Катя. — Тебе такое тоже снится? 

— Второй месяц, — кивнула Тоня.

— Я уже полгода из-за этого нормально не высыпаюсь, — с трудом выдавила из себя Алина.

— Я сколько раз пыталась проснуться или сон поменять — не вышло ничего, — сказала Тоня. — Все практики перебрала — бесполезно. 

— Сегодня вообще на моих глазах девушке голову оторвало, потому что она не захотела в атаку идти, — поделилась Алина. — Оля Самойлова из Зеленограда.

— О чем шепчетесь? — в курилку вплыла Софья Львовна, их бухгалтер.

— О снах, — сказала Тоня.

— Ой, мне такие вещи смешные последние недели снятся, — оживилась Софья Львовна. — Про далекие планеты. И я как захватчик, в самолете! Или иногда пешком. 

Катя, Тоня и Алина значительно переглянулись.

— Знаете, — быстро зашептала Тоня, когда Софья Львовна скрылась в кабинке, — мне кажется, это все крайне странно.

Катя кивнула.

— И что? — тупо спросила Алина.

— Может, позвонить кому? Написать? — уже не так уверенно сказала Тоня.

— Психиатру, например? — Алина, как смогла, выдавила сарказм. 

— Если психиатр женщина, то ей тоже может сниться что-то подобное, — внезапно сказала Катя. — Вы же заметили, что в снах нет ни одного мужчины? Ну, по крайней мере, с нашей стороны. Тех тварей хрен разберешь, какого они пола. 

— И кому писать будем? — подвела итог Тоня.

— Надо подумать, — ответила Катя. — Только это должна быть женщина. Так больше шансов, что нам поверят.

Этой ночью передатчик, как обычно, считал дневную информацию и передал в аналитический отдел для анализа. Утром муж не смог разбудить Алину и вызвал скорую. На следующую ночь в кому впали Тоня и Катя.


End file.
